Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is originally a Lucasfilm effect that made its debut in the 1984 film, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. There is another sound effect called "Children Sml Grp Laug PE954803", which is basically the same thing. Info * First recorded: 1984 * Creator: Alan Howarth * Owner: Lucasfilm (1984-1990), The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: May 23, 1984 * First heard: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Small Group Of Kids Laugh, Giggle. Debuted in 1984 in the Movie Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * AudioMicro Children Sml Grp Laug PE954803 * SourceAudio * YouTube Used In TV Shows * Adventure Time (Heard once in "My Two Favorite People.") * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Internet.") * Amazing Animals * America's Funniest Home Videos * Barney & Friends * Beakman's World (Heard once in "Horses, Beakmania & Refridgerators.") * Between the Lions * Bobby's World * Clarence * Curious George (Heard once in "School of Dance.") * Dan Vs. (Heard once in "The WolfMan.") * Danny Phantom * Dragon Tales (Heard twice in "To Fly with Dragons" and once in the Sesame Workshop logo.) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Ruled Out!.") * George Shrinks (Heard once in "Toy George.") * Grim & Evil (Heard once in "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure") * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Heard once in "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure") * Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "6th Grade Girls" and "Gerald Comes Over.") * ICarly (Heard once in "iKiss.") * Inanimate Insanity II (Heard once in the song "Afterlife to the Limelife.") * King of the Hill (Heard once in "You gotta Believe.") * The Looney Tunes Show (Heard once in "Bobcats on Three!.") * Mixels (Heard once in "The Quest for the Lost Mixamajig" and "Nixel, Nixel, Go Away.") * Mr. Bean (TV Series) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Nini's Treehouse * Oswald (TV Series) * PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups Save the Carnival.") * The Powerpuff Girls * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (Heard once in "The Tooth of my True Love.") * Puppy Dog Pals (Heard once in "Walking the Bob" when the children are swinging.) * Robotboy * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Scrubbin' Down Under.") * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Heard once in the Sesame Workshop logo.) * Salute Your Shorts (Heard once in a low pitch in "The Intro") * Sesame Street (Heard once in the short "We're the Number One!" and in the Sesame Workshop logo.) * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "A Pony Tale.") * Shalom Sesame * Skinnamarink TV * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Scaredy Pants," "The Snowball Effect," "Krabby Land," "Sun Bleached," and "Unreal Estate.") * Steven Universe (Heard once in "Maximum Capacity.") * Superjail! (Heard once in "Uh Oh, It's Magic.") * Teacher's Pet (Heard once in "Muttamorphosis.") * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Unfabulous * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "Skiing is Believing.") * What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? TV Specials * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) * The Story of Santa Claus (1996) * The Town Santa Forgot (1993) Movies * All the Pretty Horses (2000) * The Avengers (2012) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Gladiator (2000) * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (2018) (Heard once in a low volume.) * Heaven Is for Real (2014) * Hot Fuzz (2007) * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) (Debut) * The Incredibles (2004) * Man of Steel (2013) * next gen (2018) * Once Upon a Christmas Miracle (2018) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Shrek the Third (2007) (Heard once In "Double Pitched.") * Star Trek (2009) * Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) (Heard once in outtakes.) (High Pitched) * Transformers (2007) Videos * Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) (heard once during the song "Listen.") * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) (Videos) (heard once in a low volume during the nursery rhyme "There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe") * Disney's Sing-Along-Songs: Let's Go To Disneyland Paris! Shorts * Inside-Out Boy Commercials Germany: * Kinder Schoko Bons (1998) New Zealand: * McDonald's - Make it Click! (2004) * Ministry of Health - Eat Move Live: Big change starts small (2017) UK: * TP Toys - Summer 2015 (2015) * McDonald's Happy Meal - Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2016) USA: * Fantastic Gymnastic Vault Challenge TV Commercial, 'Stick the Landing' * Secret Ultra Dry (1996) (Heard twice.) * Universal Studios Hollywood Promo (1992) * PBS Kids Frosted Flakes Commercials (1998-2006) Logos * Sesame Workshop (2000) (Logos) * Tommy Nelson (Logos) Video Games * The Magic School Bus Explores the Human Body (1994) (PC Game) * SimCity 3000 Unlimited Promos Canada: *YTV - Jacob Two-Two (2008) USA: * MGM/UA Family Entertainment (1995) (Promos) * PBS Kids: Use Your Imagination (2004) * Playhouse Disney Promos (2001-2007) (Heard in a normal pitch and low pitch.) Bumpers * Nickelodeon Summer Bumpers (2014-2015) (Bumpers) * Noggin/Nick Jr.: I Don't Like Candy Corn (2005-2011) Previews * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth (Previews) * The Land Before Time VHS Collection (1997-2000) (Previews) * Universal Studios - Family Features (2001) Trailers * The Adventures of Pinocchio (1996) (Trailers) * Allen Gregory (2011) (Trailers) * Dr. Seuss Animated Classics (2003) (Used along with Giggling Two Childre PE131001.) * Hearts in Atlantis (2001) (Trailers) * Hollywood Homicide (2003) (Trailers) * Moana (2016) (Trailers) * Shark Tale (2004) (Trailers) TV Spots Theme Parks * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin (Theme Parks) Youtube Videos * Markiplier (Heard in Darkiplier Moments) Other Media * Mix 98.1 * Zillow (radio ad, 2018) (Used along with Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 or Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links